Mother and Daughter
by ronielle 4eva
Summary: Danielle never came to the square. Ronnie only finds out about her in Archie's will reading. What does she do next?
1. The will reading

"One hundred thousand pounds to my granddaughter Amy Mitchell, which is to be given to her on her twenty first birthday," Billy read. Roxy smiled with relief and thanked her late father. "One hundred thousand pounds to my eldest granddaughter Danielle Jones, which is to be given to her on her twenty first birthday," Billy said. Everyone in the Vic looked around at each other with confusion.

"What?" Roxy confusingly said. "Danielle who?" She turned around to look at her family. Ronnie stood there with a blank expression.

"One hundred thousand pounds to my eldest granddaughter Danielle Jones, which is to be given to her on her twenty first birthday," Billy repeated. "That is all it says. Nothing else. Should I carry on or not? There is still loads left to get through?"

"Ronnie is it…?" Roxy started.

"NO," Ronnie interrupted. "My Amy is dead. He told me she was dead. It must be wrong. They must have got it wrong." Everyone in the room stared at Ronnie. Phil, Billy, Janine even Glenda did not have any idea about Ronnie and her daughter. Only Roxy and Peggy knew of the hurt that Ronnie had gone through.

"Who else could it be?" Roxy questioned. Ronnie looked at her with tears in her eyes. Roxy moved closer towards her. Before she could get close Ronnie ran out of the door.


	2. The show

Ronnie stopped outside of the Vic's door. She could not catch her breath. Thoughts ran through her mind. She thought her daughter was dead. He told her she was dead. What if he lied? She rushed towards her flat.

"RONNIE!" A voice shouted. Ronnie didn't take any notice. She was too busy thinking back to what she knew about her daughter. "RONNIE!" She turned around to see Roxy running towards her. "What the bleedin hell was that all about?" Roxy panted. "Where are you going? Ronnie stared at Roxy. Her eyes began to fill up until she couldn't stop herself from crying. She collapsed on the steps towards her flat in floods of tears.

"I believed him Rox. I took his word. I didn't follow it up. I should have dug deeper," Ronnie cried. "She could have been alive all this time and I have done nothing."

"It's not your fault Ron. He is our dad. Normal dads don't lie about that stuff," Roxy whispered. "We have to find out who she is. If she is your Amy."

"What if she is? What do I do then?" Ronnie pleaded. "What if she isn't and I have built my hopes up? I can't go through that again. I can't lose my baby again Rox. I just can't." Ronnie was now pleading with her sister to give her the right answer. She didn't know what she had to do.

"Come on Ronnie let's get you inside in the warmth," Roxy suggested. "Let's have a drink and a chat about what we are going to do next." Roxy just wanted to get her sister inside. People in the square were already too curious about Archie's will but now Ronnie was putting a show on for everyone. "Have a chat?" Ronnie Shouted. "Have a chat Rox. I've just found out my daughter could still be alive and you want to have a chat! I have to find her. I have to know." Tears flowed from her eyes. Roxy grabbed and embraced her sister.

"We will Ron I promise you," Roxy urged.


	3. The calm before the storm

Roxy managed to convince her sister to go inside somewhere more private. Ronnie sat at her kitchen table with her hands clasped around her locket. Silence filled the room. Roxy desperately wanted to help Ronnie and say the right things but no words came out her mouth.

"Should I put the kettle on Ron? Or do you want something stronger?" Roxy asked. Ronnie didn't answer her sister. "Well I know I could do with something stronger," Roxy casually said. She searched her sisters flat for some alcohol while her sister just sat there. "A-ha, that's more like it," Roxy exclaimed pulling out a bottle of vodka. "Here get that down your neck." Roxy passed her sister a drink. Ronnie didn't look up she just grabbed the drink and drank it. The two sisters again sat in silence.

Roxy was afraid to say anything that would start her sister off. She watched Ronnie and tried to make eye contact with her. There was a knock at the door. Ronnie didn't move. Roxy wondered if she should go and answer it or not. There was another knock at the door. Hearing this Roxy got up and went to answer it, while Ronnie just starred at the table.

"Auntie Peg, Mum oh thank God," Roxy sighed. "I can't get anything out of her. She is heartbroken." Peggy and Glenda walked into the flat. Ronnie again didn't lift her head.

"Sweetheart, come here," Glenda suggested. Ronnie didn't move. "Peggy has explained to me what happened. We will get to the bottom of it darling. But first Billy is fussing about the will reading that we all have to be there for him to finish…"

"MUM," Roxy shouted.

"That doesn't matter right this minute Glenda," Peggy said calmly. "Ronnie is our main concern we need to stay with her. That can wait." Peggy wandered close to Ronnie putting her hand on her shoulder giving Glenda a stern look.

"Oh Peggy don't you think I know that," Glenda said. "I just thought that there may be more information in the will about her."

"No I know exactly what you just that Glenda and it did not involve your granddaughter," Peggy said raising her voice.

"What are you trying to say? I am here to make sure my children are okay. That they get what they deserve and that an old flame doesn't," Glenda said directing every word towards Peggy.

"HOW DARE YOU," Peggy shouted. "YOU CAN NOT TALK YOU…"

"Just stop it both of you," Ronnie stood up and said. "I may have just been told my daughter is alive and all you two can do is bicker." Peggy tried to interrupt. "No don't. None of this is helping. I just want to find her, to see her. Just to make sure she is ok and she is real," Ronnie whispered.

"We are going to help you darling," Glenda smiled. "Any information we can get to find this girl…"

"THIS GIRL?" Ronnie cried. "THIS GIRL COULD BE MY DAUGHTER, YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER. I think it is best if you all leave." Ronnie was beginning to get agitated. No one was saying the right thing and her mother of all people was not helping. Ronnie walked towards the door as if to shepherd her family out of the house.

"Don't worry I will stay with her," Roxy suggested.

"No," Ronnie interrupted. "Please Rox I just want to get my head around it and figure out what I am going to do. Go back to the Vic I will be ok." Ronnie looked into Roxy's eyes. Roxy could see so much pain in them. She did not want to leave but knew how stubborn her sister was.

"Fine," Roxy conceded kissing her sisters head. "But I am coming straight back once all the stuff has been sorted ok." The three women walked out of the flat. Peggy stroked her nieces arm to show that she was there for her while Glenda smiled at her daughter and rushed out. Finally Ronnie was alone with her thoughts. She shut the door and slid down the back of it in tears.


End file.
